Best of Nick
Best Of Nick is a channel where fans of Nickelodeon got to vote what nick shows they would like to see once again, and they would show reruns or new episodes (depending if it's still airing) on a "best of" channel. It appeared on December 3, 2010, and is aimed everyone from the age of 8-23. This channel is the only channel that uses the "splat" logo. Best of nick had once thought of personally making new episodes of the cancelled shows, but has decided against it to some shows, but has made new episodes for Invader Zim, Danny Phantom, My Life As A Teenage Robot, Making Fiends, and Rugrats. They are also planning a "Bestest Cartoons" (Based on Bestest friend, a Invader Zim episode) TV show, where the fans can create and submit a 5 minutes 30 second animation, and the other fans can vote on which ones will be added into the next episode. It finally premiered on May 12, 2012, due to popular demand. Programs Current Invader Zim: December 3, 2010-February 22, 2010, September 2, 2011–present My Life As A Teenage Robot: December 3, 2010–present Danny Phantom: December 3, 2010–present Making Fiends: December 3, 2010–present Hey Arnold: December 3, 2010–present Rugrats: December 3, 2011–present Rockos Modern Life: December 3, 2010–present SpongeBob SquarePants (Seasons 1-3): December 11, 2010–present Are You Afraid Of The Dark?: December 11, 2010–present Aaaah! Real Monsters: May 4, 2011–present Bestest Cartoons: May 12, 2012–present Former Ren And Stimpy: December 3, 2010-January 20, 2010 Reason: Parents thought it was too inappropriate, so Best Of Nick had to let it go. CatDog: December 4, 2010-April 22, 2011 Reason: Possibly because of kids under the age of 8 not liking it, so ratings dipped quite a bit during whenever it aired, and they had no choice but to cancel it. Avatar:The Last Airbender: December 25, 2010-March 5, 2012 Reason: Due to each episode being rerun-ed more than 24 times, it was getting less and less views, so Best Of Nick let it go. Confirmed Upcoming Tv Show All That: June 26, 2012 The Amanda Show: 2012 Doug: 2012 Rumored Tv Shows to be on Best Of Nick You can't do that on television Angry Beavers Blocks Fiendish Friday: A Friday Making Fiends block that shows 2 hours of Making Fiends. Starting at 8 P.M, they show re-runs until 9:30 P.M. and then they show a new episode (on occasion, there will be no new episode, and it will show 4 re-runs). This began December 10, 2010, and ended on May 4, 2012, when this block was morphed into "Freaky Friday". Freaky Friday: It's a 8 hour long block, that took place of Fiendish Friday. (although, making fiends is shown at exactly the same time it was shown on Fiendish Friday) It features Ahhh! Real Monsters, Invader Zim, Making Fiends, and Are You Afraid Of The Dark? It begins at 4:00 PM, with Ahhh! Real Monsters, then at 6:00 PM, It transitions into Invader Zim for 2 more hours, until 8:00 PM, when it transitions into Making Fiends for yet another two hours, until 10:00 PM, when it transitions into Are You Afraid Of The Dark, until 12:00 AM. Invader Zim and Making Fiends are the only two shows where it shows new episodes in the block, at 7:30PM and 9:30 PM, respectively. It began May 11, 2012. Hosts Since the beginning of Best Of Nick, Best Of Nick has had hosts that host the channel for that entire month. It had two runs, one run was from December 2010 to July 2011, and was removed for a few months for unknown reasons. It began once again December 2011 (on Best Of Nick's one year anniversary), with Gir from Invader Zim hosting. First Run of Hosts December 2010: Giant Kitty of Making Fiends (With a translator). January 2011: Zim from Invader Zim February 2011: SpongeBob from SpongeBob SquarePants March 2011: Jenny/ XJ-9 from My Life As A Teenage Robot April 2011: Rocko from Rocko's Modern Life May 2011: Danny from Danny Phantom June 2011: Helga from Hey Arnold! July 2011: Tommy Pickles from Rugrats Second Run December 2011: Gir from Invader Zim January 2012: Charlotte from Making Fiends March 2012: Arnold from Hey Arnold! April 2012: Ickis from Ahhh!!! Real Monsters May 2012: Vendetta from Making Fiends June 2012: Pheobe from Hey Arnold! Confirmed Upcoming Hosts Gaz from Invader Zim Dib from Invader Zim Charlotte from Making Fiends Gerald from Hey Arnold! Heffer from Rocko's Modern Life Grudge from Making Fiends Rumored Upcoming Hosts Chuckie from Rugrats Krumm from Ahhh! Real Monsters Category:Channels Category:T.V. Networks Category:Epic blocks! Category:NO JUSTIN BIEBER FANS ZONE!! Category:No Dora Zone Category:Tv Category:DORA SUCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Tv tastes... good! Category:Blog posts Category:Lololololololololololololololololololololololololol